Macross Pioneer
by Melrian S. Windrunner
Summary: In the year 2075, the Macross Pioneer encounters a seemingly unstoppable foe determined to destroy all the Protoculture's creations for war, including both humans and Zentraedi. Note: Unintentionally, this story went the route of Macross Plus. It focuses mostly on the military, and very little on the civilians.
1. Prologue

In the year 1999, a large alien ship crashed into the South Ataria islands on planet Earth. For the following ten years, scientists from the _U.N. Spacy_ (the global military organization) worked on reverse engineering the craft. The result was a city-sized ship known as the SDF (Super Dimensional Fortress)-1 Macross. The _SDF-1 Macross_ had the ability to transform into a massive robot if combat ever called for it. It was indeed called for, for in the year 2009, when the _SDF-1 Macross_ was to begin its maiden voyage, a mysterious alien fleet materialized, declaring war on all humanity. These aliens called themselves Zentradi. They were a cultureless race, forbidding anything to do with culture (music, entertainment, love).

Over the course of the war, Earth had been damaged nearly to the point of uninhabitability. The only remaining humans were those onboard the _SDF-1 Macross_. The end of the war came thanks to the talents of pop singer Lynn Minmay. The Zentradi heard the power of her songs and became enthralled as they also began to doubt everything they believed. Eventually, a truce was reached, resulting in humans and Zentradi coming together under one banner. After much investigation, it was discovered that both humans and Zentradi could trace their origins back to an ancient race of beings known as the Protoculture.

Thirty-five years later, the _U.N. Spacy_ deemed it necessary to seek out new planets for colonization. New Macross ships were sent out to different sectors of space in search of ideal systems. Among these was the _Macross 7_. During the _Macross 7_'s travels, they encountered a new foe. This new foe called themselves the Protodeviln. The Protodeviln were actually inhabiting the bodies of a third race of humanoids created by the Protoculture. This third race, the Evil, was still in its experimental phases, and lacked the means to generate its own life energy, or Spiritia. In order to stay alive, the Protodeviln were forced to drain the Spiritia out of every living being they could. Eventually, the Protoculture took a stand against this new threat. Select members of the Protoculture could produce a pure kind of Spiritia known as Anima Spiritia. The Protodeviln were unable to handle raw Anima Spiritia without it causing more harm to them than good. Eventually they were imprisoned on a frozen planet, only to be reawakened centuries later by human excavation teams.

So, when the Protodeviln encountered the _Macross 7_ fleet, they began to feed off the bountiful Spiritia the humans and Zentradi could provide. Unluckily for them, a rock band that called themselves "Fire Bomber" was onboard. The band consisted of Veffidas Feaze (Drummer), Ray Lovelock (Keytar), Mylene Jenius (Bass guitar and vocals), and Nekki Basara (Lead guitar and lead vocals). All four members were able to generate anima spiritia, Basara being the most powerful. However, they did not trap the Protodeviln like the Protoculture had. Rather, they helped the Protodeviln discover how to generate their own Spiritia, thus ending what could have been a much longer conflict.

Fourteen years later, another Macross vessel, the _Macross Frontier_, ran into yet another hostile species. These new aliens were the Vajra, large biomechanical insectoid mecha. It was determined that the Vajra were not attacking of their own will. A member of the destroyed _Macross Galaxy_, Grace O' Conner, was attempting to control them via the pop singer Sheryl Nome. Sheryl had a "V-type" infection implanted into her brain. This is what gave her power over the Vajra. However, the scientists who did the procedure did not realize that the Vajra communicated with organs within their abdomens. Thus, the "V-type" infection was slowly killing Sheryl due to the microorganisms being in the wrong location.

It was discovered that another upstart singer, Ranka Lee, also had power over the Vajra. It was determined that her mother (whom had died in the destruction of the _Macross Galaxy)_ actually worked with Grace O' Conner in trying to discover the secrets the Vajra held. Unlike Grace, she knew how the Vajras' anatomy worked and correctly injected the "V-type" infection into Ranka's abdomen. Once Grace's evil plot had been uncovered, she was taken down with the assistance of Ranka and Sheryl (who had been cured by Ranka moving the microorganisms out of her brain to where they were supposed to be). The Vajra, no longer under anyone's influence, gratefully left in peace.

The year is now 2075. The colonization effort started in 2011 is still in effect, as the _Macross Pioneer_ slowly drifts through space in search of a potential new home, as well as discover what else might be out there, whether good or bad…

* * *

**Okay, so I bet you're wondering, why is this Robotech/Macross? Simple, there's no option for just Macross.**

**Anyways, this is an idea I had while lying awake one night, unable to go to sleep, and I thought it'd be worth it to write it. If you have any questions, either PM me, or leave a comment in the reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" exclaimed Communications Officer Shumi Karana as she was rudely awakened by a pinch from her partner. "What was that for?!"

"Officer?" a deep, gruff voice from behind the pair asked. Spinning around, Karana identified the speaker. The aged, yet strong and rugged looking body belonged to Captain Jorus Hartford. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," Karana stammered in embarrassment. "Everything's fine."

Hartford grunted. _I guess I can't blame her. This _is_ a rather boring post._ He reached towards his console and held down a button. "Commander Ayers, it's time to test out the new Valkyries. You and your men will be launching in five minutes."

"Of course," came the reply.

After hanging up, Captain Hartford interlocked his fingers thoughtfully. _As much as I hate to say it, we really need something to fight…_

In the hangar, Commander Yukiko Ayers was prepping her team for the day's test flight. "Ikano!" she barked. "Have you checked your Valkyrie's systems?"

"Already done!"

"Good. Mishimura! What are you doing?! Hurry up and get your flight suit on!"

"Don't worry! I'll get to it."

Ayers sighed in frustration, brushing her lime green hair out of her face. How she, a proud Meltrandi warrior, was put in charge of idiots such as these two was beyond her.

"Trouble with the newbies?" a voice next to her asked. Turning, she found a man not much older than she with closely cropped blonde hair.

"Tsukuda," she acknowledged. "These two are too green. Why we were chosen to try out the new Valkyries I haven't a clue."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you with the five horses you need to break in."'

"Ha ha," Ayers responded sarcastically. "Speaking of which, shouldn't _you_ be disciplining _your_ pilots? Especially after yesterday's fiasco?"

Tsukuda shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "I already chewed them out, what more do you want from me?"

"A serious attitude for starters." Ayers checked her watch before turning back to Tsukuda. "As much as I'd love to stay and talk, I have some actual _work_ to do." With that, she dashed over to her Valkyrie, leaving Tsukuda spluttering in her wake.

Putting all thoughts about her exchange with Tsukuda behind her, Ayers began her pre-flight check. As she did so, both Ikano and Mishimura radioed in, announcing they were ready for launch. Once she finished with her own, Ayers radioed the bridge.

"_Battle Pioneer_, this is Commander Yukiko Ayers of Thunder Force. All systems are green."

"We read you," one of the officers responded. "Standby for launch." As he said that, the three Valkyries were lifted up through the airlock above them to a runway on the outside of the ship.

Ayers gripped the controls in anticipation as the officer began a countdown. "Thunder Force, you're go for launch in 5…4…3…2…1…Launch!"

Without hesitation, Ayers pushed her throttle to the max, catapulting out into space. One her squad mates formed up behind her, she proceeded to fly through their predetermined flight plan. One of the maneuvers called for turning around one hundred eighty degrees, which this Valkyrie did on a dime, and without any excessive g-forces.

"Woohoo!" Mishimura whooped. "These new VF-35 Constellations are awesome!"

"Lieutenant," Ayers warned. "Try to stay focused while having fun."

"Yes, ma'am. Wait, what's that?!"

On the bridge, one of the radar operators turned around in his seat. "Captain, a lone unidentified fighter has just folded in eight hundred meters off our bow."

"Put it on-screen."

On the main monitor, an image of a quad-winged fighter appeared. _I've never seen that model before,_ the Captain thought in surprise. _Must be a new model._ Turning to the communications officer, he said, "Try to establish contact."

"Of course," Karana replied, turning back to her station. "Unidentified fighter, this is the _Battle Pioneer_ of the _Macross Pioneer_ fleet, please state your business in this sector. Unidentified fighter, please respond. I repeat, this is the _Battle Pioneer_, if deemed a threat we _are_ authorized to use force." She turned back to the Captain. "I'm getting no response."

"Captain!" another officer exclaimed. "The fighter's begun to move!" As they watched, the fighter began to fly towards Thunder Force at an alarming speed.

Immediately, Hartford contacted Ayers. "Commander! An unidentified fighter is heading straight for you! Return to the _Battle Pioneer_ at once! We will send Typhoon Force to confront them!"

"Of course," came the reply.

"Thunder Force," Ayers relayed. "Return to the ship at on…" She was cut off midsentence by the fighter flying right through their formation.

"Commander!" Mishimura exclaimed. "Do we attack?"

"Negative, we aren't armed."

A new pilot popped on screen as three VF-30 Chronos flew by them. "Thunder Force," he said. "This is Commander Adam Jackson of Typhoon Force. We'll cover your retreat."

Turning back to the unidentified fighter, Jackson called to his squad, "Mercanties, Kamakiri, time to run interference, formation Omega."

"Yes sir!"

All three Valkyries proceeded to transform to Battroid mode, whipping out laser rifles as missile batteries popped up from their backs.

Aiming his rifle at the fighter, Jackson hailed, "Unidentified fighter, this is your last chance. State your business and identity or you will be destroyed."

As he said this, the fighter transformed into a Battroid mode, brandishing a sword and shield. In response, Typhoon Force fired a salvo of missiles. Right as they were about to hit, the mysterious foe vanished. Suddenly, it and what appeared to be a duplicate appeared behind Mercanties and Kamakiri, slashing both Valkyries right down the middle, both resulting in an explosion.

"No!" Jackson yelled. "I'll make you pay for that!" Spinning his Valkyrie around, he fired his rifle at the nearest fighter. The other fighter vanished, while the remaining one calmly raised its shield, blocking all the laser fire as it flew directly at Jackson. Once it reached him, it knocked the rifle out of the Valkyrie's hand and then destroyed it. It then sliced the missile battery off as well. When Jackson's Valkyrie pulled out a dagger, it knocked that away as well before ripping the cockpit out of the Valkyrie.

The officers assembled on the bridge of the _Battle Frontier_ watched in horror as the mysterious fighter hailed them.

A humanoid figure whose face was obscured by the shadow of a hood appeared on screen. "My name is Nordok," he said. "I am a Disciple of the Protoculture, or, if you feel so inclined, a Protodisciple. This was a test to see if, over the millennia, the abominations of the Protoculture had redeemed themselves. You have failed." He then crushed Jackson's cockpit into bits. "Take this as a warning for what is coming. The senseless violence that you humans and Zentradi create is detrimental to this universe and must be cleansed. You have been warned." With that, he cut off communications, transformed back to fighter mode and folded out.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter one. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will come out soon. The idea hit me one night and I felt like I had to put the story to paper...problem is, it was a general idea. I know the main points I want to hit, but I have to plan out how I'm going to get to those points. So, that will take a bit of time. Not to mention that I'm already writing another story, and classes start less than a week. But, as long as people want to continue reading it, I promise that I won't abandon this story. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, either write it as a review, or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Can any of our Valkyries match those speeds?"  
"Maybe drones would be fast enough?"  
"How did it spawn another version of itself?"  
"Could it be some kind of hologram?"  
"Could reaction weaponry be approved?"

Captain Hartford held his head in annoyance as the military board around him bickered about this new enemy and what could be done about them. _How did these morons ever get this far?_

"Silence!" he commanded, finally having had enough. "We don't have any clue who, or what we are facing. Before we can jump to any conclusions, we must gather hard, solid facts." He slammed his fist down on the table for emphasis. "How any of you could even think to jump to reaction weaponry is beyond me. We've fought tough foes before without reaction weapons before, so why use them now? Yes," he bowed his head. "I admit, we lost three brave pilots. But, we must take strides to ensure we don't lose any more."

One of the generals spoke up, "How would you propose we'll do that?"

"Since we don't have access to their technological capabilities, we must merely observe them for now. Commander Yukiko Ayers saw first-hand what the enemy was capable of." Gesturing towards the Commander, who had been standing in the back of the room, he said, "Commander, if you will."

Stepping forward, she replied, "Yes, sir. The enemy fighter appeared to be using some kind of localized fold technology to evade Typhoon Force's attacks. It is evident that their knowledge of folding far exceeds our own. As to how it managed to seemingly clone itself, I am unsure." _But I may know someone who can figure it out_.

"Thank you, Commander," Hartford said, bowing to her. "You are dismissed."

Tsukuda, who had been waiting outside, watched as Ayers exited the board room. "Nice report," he said. The two of them began to walk together down the hallway.

"I merely told them everything I knew."

"Are you sure about that?"

Ayers stopped in her tracks. Turning towards Tsukuda, she asked, "What are you insinuating?"

"Only that you know someone who might be able to figure out what our people can't."

Hesitantly, Ayers turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Yukiko. You and I both know that there is one person who could figure out this folding business. Besides," he deftly slipped his hand into her pocket, pulling out a data chip, much to Ayers' dismay. "Why else would you have a recording of our most recent battle?"

Ayers sighed. "Fine. You're right. I was going to take the footage to Sean. I'm sure he'll be able to figure out how these…Protodisciples manage what they do."

"I agree."

Not recognizing immediately what he said, she went on, "So please, don't tell…wait, what?" She stared at him in surprise.

Tsukuda shrugged. "I agree. Sean might be our best chance of figuring out what exactly we're up against, and how we should mount a defense. I'll cover for you while you're gone."

Unsure of what to say, Ayers merely nodded.

Doctor Sean McNeil glanced at the test results on his monitor. The data was less than promising. He opened a comm channel to his assistant. Vefin Asin, a pink haired Meltrandi, appeared on-screen. "Vefin," he asked. "Are you sure that you calibrated everything correctly?"

Irritation showing clearly on her face, she replied, "For the hundredth time, yes. I've checked the system numerous times. There aren't any errors."

Sighing, McNeil ran his hands through his unruly brown hair. "Well," he said with resignation. "It looks like it's back to the drawing board…again."

With some slight sympathy in her voice, Asin said, "Doctor, this has never been attempted before. You must expect _some_ setbacks. Yes, folding through time could potentially be impossible, but if you give up, it will remain an impossibility."

"You're right," McNeil said, smiling slightly. "Thank you. Well, let's…"

"Hang on," Asin interrupted, her image vanishing for a moment. When it came back, she said, "There's a visitor here from the military. She says she must speak to you, and that it's very urgent."

"Tell her to wait a few minutes."

After a moment, she came back and said, "I'm sorry, but she's being very insistent."

McNeil sighed. "Fine. Send her in."

"Right away."

Quickly, McNeil attempted to tidy the colossal mess that he called a desk. Realizing it was a lost cause; he turned around and found himself face to face with Yukiko Ayers.

Looking back at the desk with a smile, Ayers said, "Seems like you haven't changed much."

"Y-Yukiko!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that really how you greet old friends, Sean?"

He hung his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that you caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to see you again after…" he trailed off, not able to make eye contact.

Ayers sighed. "Come on Sean, that was years ago."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Besides," she said. "I need your help." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Is there anywhere private that we can go? We can't have any eavesdroppers."

_So she didn't come here for a social call,_ he thought with disappointment. "Yes," he said, beckoning her to follow him. He led her to his office, which was surprisingly neat. Once he closed the door and made sure there were no eavesdroppers, not that there was anyone else in the building besides Asin, he turned around to face Ayers. "What exactly is this about?"

Ignoring his question, Ayers asked, "Is this computer secure?"

"Of course, you know I try to keep stay off any networks to prevent my research from being hacked."

"Just making sure." She pulled out the data chip. Holding it up, she said, "This does not leave this room. The contents on it are beyond top secret." She plugged it into the computer. On the monitor, a video of the previous day's battle appeared. "Yesterday, we encountered a new foe. They are confirmed to be hostile."

"Okay," McNeil said slowly. "What does this have to do with me exactly?"

"Whoever this foe is, they are using folding technology that far exceeds our own. Watch."

McNeil stared dumbfounded as the fighter folded numerous times in less than a minute. "How…"

"There's more."

McNeil continued watching, his gaze analyzing everything he saw.

Shumi Karana tried to stifle her yawn as she watched her console. Suddenly, her whole screen lit up with contacts. "Captain!" she shouted.

Hartford nodded towards her, signaling her to display the external camera view.

The main monitor was covered in ships no one on the bridge had ever seen before. If one looked closely though, they almost resembled _Macross_-class ships.

"Captain," Karana said again. "They're hailing us."

"On screen."

After a moment, an image similar to the one of the first Protodisciple they contacted appeared on-screen. However, this one's robes were more elaborate with gold embroideries and the like. He also wore large, ruby encrusted golden shoulderguards.

"This is Captain Jorus Hartford of the N.U.N.S. _Battle Pioneer. _To whom am I speaking?"

"Battle is such a terrible word." The being's voice seemed to reverberate, giving a sense of power and wisdom of years beyond measure. "Pertaining to your question, my name is Damaclesius. As you already know, we are the Protodisciples. We worked under the leadership of your creators, the Protoculture. We performed the tasks that the Protoculture either couldn't, or didn't have the time for. One of these tasks is cleaning up their mistakes."

"I take it both Zentradi and humans are both some of those mistakes?" Hartford asked darkly.

"That is for you to decide. It has been many years since your creation. Human, and even Zentraedi were made to adapt and evolve. The Zentraedi joining the human race is evidence that both of your species had started down the correct path. However, we will need further proof of your evolution."

"What proof do you require exactly?"

"If any of you can produce Anima Spiritia, that will be enough."

Hartford pursed his lips in thought. He had heard the term before, but he couldn't remember where. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't recall…"

"Pardon me, Captain," one of the navigators said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Nekki Basara and Mylene Jenius used Anima Spiritia to combat the Protodeviln."

"You're right! But, that doesn't help us now."

"Hold on a moment," Damaclesius interrupted. "Did you say Protodeviln?!"

"Yes," Hartford replied. "They are no longer the Spiritia suckers they used to be. Nekki Basara, one of our most powerful producers of Anima Spiritia, taught them how to generate their own Spiritia."

"Amazing! Would it be possible for me to meet this Nekki Basara?" Damaclesius asked, unable to contain the astonishment in his voice.

"Erm…unfortunately, no. This was many, many years ago. He has since passed away."

"Oh," he said with disappointment. "That is too bad."

Yes," Hartford said quietly. "It is. There is also another problem. There haven't been any powerful singers for many years now."

Damaclesius's expression turned dark at these words. "So, do you mean to say that you've devolved as a species? Or, perhaps a likelier explanation is that you've been lying this whole time. It is definitely evident that you still cling to your violent ways. Perhaps what you have told me was merely a fabrication to stave off your destruction."

"No, it's not like that!"

"Regardless," Damaclesius said, ignoring Hartford. "It appears that your species has no hope for redemption. For the sake of the universe, humans and Zentraedi must be purged."

McNeil watched intently as the fighter appeared to clone itself and then reform. _Something seems off, _he thought.

Suddenly, Ayers' comlink started beeping. As she went to answer it, a violent tremor struck, as though a bomb went off. When she activated her comlink, Tsukuda's urgent voice came through. "Ayers, you have to get back here now!"

"What's going on?!"

"We're under attack. Giant fleet of these so-called Protodisciples folded in. Negotiations broke down, and now they've declared war. All Valkyries have been ordered to defend the _Pioneer_ fleet."

"Dammit! Tell my team I'm on my way!" Deactivating her comlink, Ayers turned back to Sean. "Sean, I…"

"Save it. I'll be fine. Let me do my job while you do yours."

Hesitating for a moment, Ayers eventually said, "Good luck," and then ran out.

"You too!"

Powering up her VF-30, Ayers radioed in to the bridge. "This is Commander Ayers of Thunder Force, standing by."

"Copy that Commander. Thunder Force, prepare for launch!"

Much like before, the three Valkyries were elevated to a runway on the exterior of the ship. The sight that greeted the pilots was the kind of battle that makes one want to wet their pants. The vacuum was swarming with fighters from both sides. In the distance, enemy ships as far as the eye could see were bombarding the _Pioneer_ fleet.

Thunder Force was then given the order to launch, and they did not waste any time throwing themselves into the fray, guns blazing. It didn't seem to make much of a difference though. The Protodisciples' fighters still held a huge advantage in their ability to fold on command. In addition, more of them appeared as fast as they were destroyed. It already seemed that the battle was lost.

All of a sudden, for no apparent reason, the enemy fleet folded out.

Back on the _Battle Pioneer,_ one of the officers exclaimed in surprise, "The enemy is retreating!"

"What are they up to?" Hartford muttered. In a louder voice he said, "Tell all remaining fighters to engage in a defensive patrol. _Something doesn't feel right about this._

Oblivious to the desperate struggle raging outside, Sean stared intently at his monitor, replaying the "cloning" process. _It looks like they're folding in._ Rolling it back to the second fighter that appeared, he zoomed in on first one fighter, then the other. When he viewed the two images side by side, his eyes went wide. "No way," he whispered in shock.

* * *

**I'm surprised and thankful for how well this story has already been received. When I saw the support it was getting, I decided to pick up the pace so I didn't leave all of you waiting for too long. I've made a change in the writing style of this story. Every time there's a line of *****, it's a scene transition. It's the easiest and least intrusive way that I knew how to do that. There's something else that I might change, but I want to leave it up to all of you readers. I've been referring to some characters by their last names, some by their first, and some by either depending upon the situation. I'm doing that because I'm trying to replicate the Japanese honorifics without actually using them. Should I continue doing so? Or should I switch to normal English and just use first names with the occasional last name?**

**Anyways, please leave a review, or PM about what you think I should do about that, as well as any suggestions, questions, etc. that you have for me. Thanks for reading ****J**


End file.
